Hellsing High
by Montage1313
Summary: Seras is new to the city of london and is enrolled in an expensive school known as hellsing academy, how will highschool treat her? rated for Jans language
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I do not own hellsing in any way, shape, or form**_

The alarm clock started buzzing loudly, it was 7:30 a.m., way to early

An feminine arm shot out from under pile of blankets and slapped the alarm clock until it stopped buzzing, slowly a mop of blonde hair was uncovered as the young woman stretched out across the bed, knocking blankets an pillows onto the floor in a big pile at the end of the bed

Seras Victoria.

Seras was a 17 year old girl and just moved to the city of London and was going to be going to a new school, and today was her first day. The school was apparently the best in the city and all of the rich and noble kids went there, she seemed to remember it being called Hellsing Academy.

Seras slowly stood up and walked out into the hall, and to the bathroom across from her room, turned on the shower and began undressing and getting ready for a nice warm shower.

When she finished with her shower she looked at the clock, it was 7:45, she still had time before she had to go to the bus stop, which was literally down the street, just a few houses away, so she went downstairs and got some cereal, her mom was sitting at the table reading the morning paper, she looked up from said paper briefly "Seras, honey, could you bring me a cup of coffee?"

"sure mom" Seras said and brought her mom a cup of coffee and sat down across the table and ate her cereal

Seras mom was a real-estate sales-woman and was constantly looking at houses that were being privately sold, hoping that she could convince the owner to let her sell it for them, so she was generally busy most mornings, and rarely seen in the afternoons, so Seras was alone most of the time, her dad was in the military and was away in some foreign conflict involving London and some other third world country.

When 8:00 rolled around, Seras was all dressed for school, she wore her favourite black Volcom shirt with tight fitting blue jeans, and black low-top converse and a pink back-pack, she quickly grabbed her keys and put them in a pouch on her back-pack and ran to the bus stop

When she got to the bus stop, she was surprised to see four people already sitting there, she thought she was the only person on the block who went to hellsing academy, one was a stoner looking guy, with dark skin, medium length dark brown hair and lots of piercings on his face, he wore a blue jogging suit that was half-way open, showing his "don't fear the reefer" shirt, a well groomed looking young man, with glasses, long blonde hair, and pale complexion, wearing a white jogging suit

The other two that were there was a young woman, around Seras age, and a tall teenage boy, the girl had long blonde hair, and glasses, and she was wearing a white blouse with a pair of dress-pants, and the young man had medium length black hair, and was wearing a black tee-shirt, with black cargo pants.

It seemed the two in the jogging suits were arguing with each other about something, but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying from this far away, when she got closer, she wished that she had stayed where she was

"JAN! don't make me rip out another piercing!" the white jogger yelled at the other guy, apparently named Jan

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMN IT LUKE, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO NOW?!" Jan yelled back at the other guy, whose name was apparently Luke

Seras tuned them out when she saw that the young woman and boy were laughing at her confused face, the young woman walked up to Seras and held out her hand "im Integra, and this is my brother Alucard, your new here right? Whats your name?"

"my names Seras Victoria, its nice to finally meet somebody else, what are those two fighting over?" she asked and made a gesture towards the two other guys, who were now rolling on the ground and punching each other

"oh, don't mind them, Luke is mad because Jan keeps hiding his stash in Lukes backpack, and it got searched this morning" Alucard explained and laughed darkly

Seras looked at Alucard and noticed that his eyes were red, and his skin was really pale, he kind of reminded her of a vampire

"im sorry about my brother Alucard" Integra told Seras "he's a bit odd, I see you've noticed his skin and his eyes, hes not a monster or anything, despite what he tells people, he was born with red eyes, and the only reason hes so pale is because his stupid ass won't go into the sun" she explained while glaring at Alucard

just as seras was about to comment on all of this, the bus turned the corner and stopped, Luke got up, dusted himself off, and walked off to the bus, Alucard and Integra walked onto the bus, Seras followed, and about 5 minutes later Jan also boarded the bus, he happened to sit right in front of Seras

"so, you're the new chick, your pretty hot you know" Jan said as he stretched out his legs on the empty seat next to him and laid his head against the window with his eyes closed

"wow, already hitting on her and you don't even know her name eh jan?" Alucard grinned at him

"FUCK YOU ALUCARD! I know her fuckin name, its sherrie right?" Jan asked and raised and eyebrow at Seras

"actually Yawn, its Seras" she replied and purposely emphasized the "yawn" part

"It's Jan!" he yelled

"when you get my name right, ill get yours right, she said and pulled his toque over his eyes "you know, for a pot-head, you've got a pretty big temper" Seras told him

"I don't have a temper, I just like yelling and swearing" Jan laughed, his toque still over his eyes, he didn't even see that somebody threw a binder at him

the binder hit Jan square in the face, and then fell and sacked him, making Jan yell in pain and then squeal in pain and fall off of the bus seat

a few seats ahead a blonde boy with glasses and spikey blonde hair high-fived a shorter boy with platinum hair and said something about a perfect shot

"god damn it Anderson!" squeaked Jan from his spot on the floor, still rolling around holding his wounded area

"eh, ye godless heathen, dun not be using the lords name in vain" the other young man, apparently named Anderson, stood and yelled and started walking over to where Jan was

Alucard stood and met Anderson in the middle of the isle and started a staring match

"sit down, hellsing, it neigh be your fight" Anderson told him through closed teeth

"you first, Priestlet" Alucard told him

Anderson grabbed Alucard by the arms and pushed him, and because Jan was laying directly behind him, he tripped and fell flat on his back, Anderson took this opportunity to jump ontop of Alucard and started punching him in the face, to Seras surprise, all Alucard did was start laughing, even though his noise was bleeding, and his lip was getting cut, all he was doing was laughing, and nobody was helping

Integra was sitting with her legs crossed and staring impassively at the sight, and tahts all she was doing, finally, after a few more punches, integra took a deep breath "Alucard, just hit him back already for gods sake"

Alucard laughed loudly and pushed Anderson off of him, and stood up quickly, the grabbed Anderson and punched him square in the face, Anderson fell onto the ground, his glasses broken, and his noise bleeding, the bus driver took this exact moment to look in the rear view mirror, and immediately stopped the bus, got the first aid, bandaged them up, and then proceeded to yell at them about the rules of fighting and standing up on the bus, when the bus finally got to school, Anderson and his friend, whos name was Enrico, went off to a group near the picnic tables near the school doors, and Integra, Alucard, Luke, and Jan, went off in the opposite direction, towards a shady patch under a big oak tree, with a single table underneath it, with people sitting around and on the table, Seras causally made her way over to the table following the other four

When they got there Integra introduced her to the 3 people who were already sitting there "this is Seras Victoria, she just moved here"

"hello there Miss Victoria, I am Walter. C. Dolneaz, pleasure to make your acquaintance" said a young man in a white shirt with a black tee-shirt over top of it, and baggy blue jeans, he had his hair tied back in a ponytail and spoke like a british gentlemen

"Bonjour, Mon Cheri, Vous les vousco chez avec moi?" said a apparently French boy, who had a long braid of brown hair hanging down his back, sunglasses, Baggy blue jeans, and a white tank top

Seras looked at Integra who was glaring at the Frenchman "what did he say" she asked innocently, integra grabbed her by the collar and whispered in her ear, with each word her face got redder

"No, actually, I would not like to sleep with you mister Frenchman" Seras almost shouted at the laughing boy

"Hello, Seras, my name is Pip, Pip Bernadotte, nice to meet you" he said laughing the whole time

the last person who Seras didn't know his name was a tall boy with blonde hair and a baseballed cap covering his forhead and most of his eyes, he had a grey coat over a dark green shirt, and black pants, instead of saying anything, the stranger just nodded in her direction and muttered something under his breath

"Don't mind Hans, he doesn't talk much, do you Hans" said Jan walking up by Hans and slapping his shoulder, apparently Hans didn't like to be touched, and grabbed Jans arm, twisted it behind his back, and threw him onto the table

a dazed Jan, who was still confused as to what just happened explained "see, Hans here is a little bit shy, what he muttered under his breath was 'nice to meet you Seras'"

"oh, well its nice to meet you too Hans" Seras smile warmly at him " and you too walter, and not so much you pip" she said while glaring at said Frenchman

The group talked amongst themselves for a few more minutes, until the schools bell rang and they all had to go inside

_**Well? Worth another chapter or should I just discontinue it? I was bored and decided i would make a hellsing highschool fic because theres almost none of them**_

_**~montage**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own hellsing in any way, shape or form**_

**Chapter 2**

The morning went by pretty slowly for Seras, it was the traditional boring first day lecture stuff, she had Alucard and Integra for most of the morning classes and Jan and Luke for the first and third periods, and unfortunately for her, she had Anderson and Enrico for all of the morning classes.

Finally lunch rolled around and everybody went into the giant cafeteria to eat there lunch or buy the gross grey gruel that the school called food, Seras and her new friends made their way over to the last table by the back of the cafeteria and sat down ready to eat their lunch.

Once they all sat down, Jan pulled some paper out of his pocket and put it in his lap, and pulled something else out that nobody saw, and started moving his hands in his lap.

The only person who saw what was going on was his brother Luke, who started quietly talking to Jan, who just stopped for a moment, looked at Luke, and flipped him off and proceeded with whatever he was working on in his lap. Once Jan finished whatever he was doing he got up, signalled to some people who Seras had never met before and then they all got up, and left through the back door of the cafeteria, once they were gone Seras looked at Luke

"what was that all about?" asked Seras

"oh, those were Jans stoner friends, he was rolling a joint, hopefully he doesn't get caught like last time" Luke stated matter-of-factly to Seras

Seras just stared blankly back at Luke

"but, what about the teachers? Isn't he worried about somebody seeing him?" she asked luke quietly

luke just chuckled "the school is pretty relaxed about drugs and alcohol, as long as you don't drink, or do drugs INSIDE the building they're okay with it, the only reason that he got caught last time was because he was packing bowls in the hallway and the principal walked by"

Seras was actually kind of surprised about this, her last school cracked down hard on drugs and alcohol and if you were caught while under the influence you would be suspended without question.

Jan came back into the building through the back door again, and came back and sat at the table with everyone else, Seras noticed he had a very large grin on his face, his toque was pulled down a little bit to hide his eyes, but he wasn't doing any good with hiding his eyes, his smell alone gave him a away

Seras moved to the side a few inches away from Jan and plugged her nose

"Good god Jan! you smell so strong, haven't you ever heard of cover up?" Seras asked spraying him with some of her perfume that she had in her pocket

Jan just sat there, and then noticed he smelled like a girl, and slowly looked at Seras

"what the fuck, why'd you spray me with chick stuff?" he calmly asked her

"because you smell like weed, and it was burning my nose" said Seras while she put the perfume back into her pocket and turned her head to glare at Jan, only to see that he couldn't see her, because of his toque, so she went back to eating her lunch

Hans was sitting on the other side of Jan and quietly eating his lunch as usual, unfortunately, Jan thought it would be funny to start trying to steal things from his tray when he wasn't looking.

Jan dropped his backpack on the floor near Hans and asked him to pick it up for him, as soon as Hans turned his back, Jan reached over and stole his piece of apple pie and hid it behind Pips books that where in the middle of the table

As soon as Hans turned around and noticed that his pie was gone, and heard Jan quietly laughing, he reached out, grabbed Jan by the collar of his jacked, and pulled him close to his face, Jan slowly lifted his toque off of his head and looked into Hanses (I don't know how to make Hans plural, sorry) eyes, without taking his eyes off of Hans, he moved Pips books to the side and gave Hans back his pie.

The rest of the lunch hour was pretty uneventful, Seras spent the rest of the lunch hour telling Pip off every time he hit on her in the last 20 minutes of the lunch hour, which was surprisingly a lot.

The lunch bell finally rang and everybody went to their classes, Seras and everyone else had Art class, because it was either this or drama, there were only 10 students, it was just her, Hans, Jan, Luke, Alucard, Anderson, Enrico, Integra, Pip, and Walter, most of the kids in the drama class called this class the remedial class, even though most of the students in this class got better grades then the ones in drama

Basically, this class was a free period, you could do anything you wanted as long as you didn't leave the room, because the teacher, Mr. Louis was really cool, sometimes he would bring in his guitar and play a few songs that his band had made, Mr. Louis only had one rule, no telling the principal or any other teachers about him letting them do whatever they wanted, other then that, you could do pretty much anything, he was currently telling the class the rule, and telling them to try to keep it down, but other then that, have fun

Almost as soon as he was done talking, half the class pulled out their MP3 players and started drawing on the paper that Mr. Louis handed out, Seras decided to finish some of her homework from earlier from math, the teacher spent like, 5 minutes introducing herself, and started dumping homework on them immediately after

When Seras was done with her homework, the teacher was handing out a newsletter to the class, when she got one, she found out that it wasn't a school newsletter, but an ad for a paintball park not to far from the school

"if you guys are interested, make 2 teams, each of 5 people, because that's all that's aloud to one team, and whoever makes it farther will get a prize from me" Mr. Louis told the class, almost instantly everyone looked at the person next to them, and started making plans for their team

"Oh, one more thing, you have to have a team name, and a logo to be able to compete" Mr. Louis quickly said before everybody ran out of the class room as the bell rang, the tournament was only 2 days away, and Seras was looking forward to watching her friends play in the tournament

**well? How was it? Sorry it took so long, I had some bad writers block, and combine that with a big pile of homework ******** but I finally got around to it, im hoping to write the next chapter as soon as possible though, I kinda based Jan on one of my friends from school, he always shows up to class after lunch on something lol, and I based Mr. Louis after my own art teacher Mr. Clark, I got the name Mr. Louis, because I remember Louis & Clark xD**

**~Montage~**


End file.
